The availability of an increasing number of new services and technologies such as digital television, online gaming and home automation, requiring Internet access, leads to an increased number of home devices such as set up boxes, game consoles, a home automation system, plural desktops or laptops, etc. Those home devices are usually interconnected by means of a complex home network architecture which may comprise different mediums such as copper twisted-pair, coax, power line cables, etc.
When a user has network capacity problems, and the service operator believes that the problems may be due to the home network, the service operator may dispatch technicians to examine the home network. The technician may then determine that the user quality of service (QoS) of the home network is too low for the desired capacity. Such a dispatch of technicians is time consuming and expensive. Moreover it would be desirable for a user to be aware of the insufficient quality of his home network before buying a particular service.